


morning glory

by alitaire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #chihokogate, Gen, M/M, THE GREAT EVENT OF APRIL 2017, they're naked but it's them so it's nbd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alitaire/pseuds/alitaire
Summary: Sitting on the hard ceramic tiles with his equally naked fiancé in his arms, Yuuri thinks the view from the castle rooftop is quite nice.





	morning glory

Yuuri softly pet the head of platinum hair resting on his thigh as he watched the sun steadily rise overhead. The locals had initially been confused and panicked about this entire mess, but when they saw Yuuri they seemed to have calmed to let him handle it.

He let out a soft snort at the thought that anyone could ever truly handle the beautiful disaster known as Victor Nikiforov, but the last vestiges of his hangover protested and left his head aching.

His phone vibrated in the hand not tangled in his fiancé’s hair and he carefully unlocked it, wiggling slightly in discomfort. The roof of the castle was unsurprisingly hard and uncomfortable, but after Victor had cheered at the sight of a stripping Yuuri ascending the castle, the man had tired and fallen asleep. Too heavy for Yuuri to drag him down safely, the two had been trapped on top of the roof for over an hour now.

**Phichit:** r u two okay??

**You:** yea he’s still asleep tho

**Phichit:** I can’t believe I got to see your second wedding

**You:** STOP CALLING IT THAT

**You:** we’re not even married

**You:** yet

**Phichit:** LMAO

**Phichit:** uhh btw I think you’re trending?

**You:** what

**Phichit:** I saw some people pull out their phones and

**You:** WHAT

**Phichit:** AND I think you were trending on twitter but I couldn’t read it since it’s in japanese

**You:** oh my god

**Phichit:** I’m sure it’ll be fine

**Phichit:** you and victor get up to stuff like this all the time!

**Phichit:** Yuuri?

**Phichit:** Yuuuuuuuuri

**Phichit:** YUURI

**Phichit:** YUURI!!

**Phichit:** YUURI KATSUKI ANSWER ME

Yuuri groaned into Victor’s hair, ignoring the buzzing of his phone.

“Mmm, Yuuri?”

His head jolted up and he held Victor steady as he tried to roll over to face Yuuri. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I fell off the castle,” Victor groaned. “What time is it?”

“Little past ten. Phichit and the others went back at the onsen when you fell asleep,” he explained, softly petting Victor’s hair again and grinning as Victor tried to fend off the beams of sunlight penetrating in between his arms.

“Mmm, it’s a good thing Hasetsu is so temperate or else we would have caught a cold like this,” Victor mumbled as he tugged Yuuri closer so that his chest was entirely on Yuuri’s lap and his face buried on in the soft off-season fat of Yuuri’s stomach.

The soft flutter of Victor’s lashes against his stomach elicited a shiver and Yuuri bit back his smile as Victor whined as he tried to wriggle away to escape the ticklish sensation.

“Let’s just stay up here forever and quit skating,” Victor’s muffled voice declared. “Our own little world where I can cuddle my soft Yuuri forever.”

“As nice as that sounds, your soft Yuuri doesn’t like sitting on ceramic roof tile and wants to get down.”

His grip only tightened. “Noo, let’s start a nudist colony here!”

“On the castle rooftop?”

Victor vigorously nodded against his stomach and Yuuri laughed as he pulled Victor off him who let go with only a whine and a pout. “Come on Vitya. Let’s go down and get some breakfast. Everyone was worried about you.”

They slowly descended down to the base of the castle and Yuuri gratefully located the clothes Phichit had left them (there was no way Yuuri was going to go streaking through the town- climbing the castle was bad enough). It wasn’t until they were halfway back to Yutopia did Yuuri check his phone again and let out a scream at the latest message.

**Phichit:** YUURI YOURE TRENDING ON ENGLISH TWITTER NOW TOO **#CHIHOKOGATE**

**Author's Note:**

> OH WOW MOVIE CONFIRMED AND THIS ENTIRE THING HAPPENED!!! Come scream with me on my [tumblr](http://rei-drome.tumblr.com/).


End file.
